Cargo
by tivadivas
Summary: You asked for it. The sequel to 'Have I told you I love Puerto Rico' Picks up after the balcony scene. Our favorite type of tiva Banter, and well, you know!
1. Chapter 1

**Cargo**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N**: Again, it's not ours, we're not making any money, etc, etc, etc. You know the drill. OK, onto the story.

**Summary**: You asked for it. The sequel to 'Have I told you I love Puerto Rico?' Picks up after the balcony scene. Our favorite type of Tiva banter and well, you know! Enjoy! The TivaDivas

2330 Zulu. Somewhere over the Atlantic

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Tony DiNozzo exclaimed as he surveyed their "quarters" for the night, if you could call them that. The area had to be all of 5 feet wide, in either direction, the only space that wasn't occupied with boxes.

"You're such a baby. Quit complaining, Tony. At least we're not still sitting on the hot tarmac. Remember, this is the only way we're going to get back to DC anytime soon." Ziva replied.

She wasn't terribly thrilled with this situation either, but it was their only choice. Their plane was supposed to have taken off at 1300 hours, but just before boarding, the mechanical team had encountered a problem that was only supposed to take an hour, two at the most, to fix. After the third hour had passed, they had been informed that the problem was more serious than they had first thought, and their plane would have to go in for repairs. It would be days before it was ready to fly and at least 2 more days before there was another flight available back to the States.

After hours of haggling and talking with locals, a little flashing of their badges, they had been informed that a red eye military cargo flight would be making a trip to DC late that same night. After informing the pilot that they were NCIS agents trying to get back home to wrap up a case, he agreed to give them a ride back to DC.

Unfortunately the only way they could ride was to squeeze in amongst the boxes and pallets full of cargo packed into the small plane. They had found a small area and the pilot had tossed them a single sleeping bag stating, "Sorry, this is the best I can do, wasn't expecting any passengers."

"Baby? I'm a baby? If I remember correctly, you're the one who screamed and jumped into my arms at the sight of a harmless little Gecko." He smirked at her.

"Oh, I don't think you have much room to talk, Tony. I've heard about your little incident in Gitmo." She returned his smirk.

Tony's grin disappeared, "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, I don't think I would ever sleep naked in the same house as Gibbs. He got a look the pride of your manhood, didn't he?"

For a moment he still appeared confused, "Ziva, what are you talking…?" He flashed back to the time in Gitmo with Gibbs and Kate, when he'd woke to find a large lizard on his pillow. His frantic screams had drawn the two of them to his room ready to fight off and intruder only to find him naked in the corner. He scowled.

"Damn it! I'm going to kill McGee! I've warned him to stop telling you about my life-" he paused. "Wait a minute, McGee wasn't even there."

"I didn't say who told me, did I, Tony?"

"Well, if it wasn't McGee, then who could have told you?" He questioned.

Ziva grinned wickedly.

"It couldn't have been Gibbs. The Boss wouldn't do that to me. He would never tell you that…would he?"

Ziva just laughed and squeezed her way through stacks of boxes secured with heavy duty webbing onto wooden pallets into the only area wide enough the spread out the sleeping bag.

Tony followed practically climbing over the boxes as his larger body prevented him from squeezing through the small spaces as Ziva could. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? Well, here's something that'll really make you laugh, Zee-_vah_. There's no bathroom on this thing. Did you know that? Hah! Hope you went before we left."

"Believe it or not, Tony, I've traveled in far less luxurious circumstances than this. You're just spoiled, that's your problem."

"I'm spoiled, huh? Well, I didn't hear you complaining about that fancy hotel room we just spent the night in. No, if I remember correctly, you enjoyed yourself very much." He pressed his body close to hers and ran his hands along her sides.

"My enjoyment had little to do with the room, Tony." Ziva said, and then pressed her mouth against his for long, probing kiss. As it became more heated, she broke off.

"We're not alone," giving a slight nod of her head, indicating the pilot's companion, sitting in a single seat a few feet behind the cockpit.

I can be quiet," he murmured as his hands inched down and under the hem of her shirt to take hold of her breasts. He pushed the shirt up moved the transparent fabric of her bra aside to take her breast fully into his mouth.

She sucked in her breath, but moved her hands to halt his actions. "It's me I'm worried about."

She poked her head over the top of the boxes to glance at the pilot's companion. "He looks sleepy, think you can hold off until he passes out?"

Tony sighed in frustration and glanced at the man, who looked like he would fall asleep at any moment, his chin hanging on his chest as he sat in his seat.

Reluctantly he pulled back and straightened her bra and shirt. "Why not, I've been waiting all day."

He had been sitting in the hot sun all day, sweating his ass off. Watching Ziva next to him, guzzling water, as a line of perspiration trickled down her throat and a drop of water clung to her lips. He had wanted to lick it off, but couldn't because they were in public.

God, he had to stop thinking about it. He needed to find a way to distract himself from thoughts of Ziva and the images of last night. Had to stop thinking of the feel of her lips on his heated flesh...Ok, he mentally shook himself.

"So, I have to ask. On the boat last night, with Cooper, you wouldn't have really slept with him, would you?"

Ziva didn't answer, just looked at him, and then turned her gaze away. Her eyes told him all he needed to know, however.

"You would? You really would have slept with him to get the information we needed?"

Again, she remained silent.

"Come on, Ziva. Just say it. You would have slept with that scum for information." He prodded.

"Tony! It's been a long day. I'm cold, I'm exhausted and I'm going to bed. Alone."

With that she turned away and crouched down on the floor to crawl inside the sleeping bag where she promptly zipped it up and turned her back to him, her eyes closed. A clear signal that she wanted to be alone.

Tony growled in frustration and climbed and clambered angrily back over the boxes to find a small area to sit. It was so small he had to sit with his knees pressed up against his chest. However, at the moment, his anger with Ziva was taking precedence over comfort.

He still couldn't believe that she would have slept with that slime in order to get the information to solve their case. She didn't even know him. Sure the guy was an Adonis, but he was probably one big walking, talking STD. Probably went around knocking women up all over the world, then they never saw him again. Suddenly a thought hit him.

"Holy shit!" He jumped up and hastily made his way back to where Ziva was sleeping.

"Ziva! Ziva! Wake up!" He yelled, grabbing her shoulder and shaking her.

"Tony! I'm awake! What's wrong with you?"

"Please tell me you're on birth control." He said urgently.

"No, I'm not. Why does it matter?"

"Ziva, we didn't use a condom last night or today." He groaned. In their eagerness to experience each other, neither had thought of a condom.

"Tony there's no need to worry. I'm not pregnant."

"What do you mean? If you're not on birth control then how can you be sure?"

"Trust me, I'm sure."

"But how can you know? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I'm telling you all you need to know. I'm not pregnant, I can't get pregnant, end of discussion." She turned away from him in the sleeping bag.

For a moment there was silence and she thought he would leave again, but then she heard the hiss of the zipper on the sleeping bag as it was pulled down, then felt Tony crawl in next to her. His arms came around her as he turned her to face him.

He reached forward and gently tucked her hair behind her ear, then stroked his hand along her jaw.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Ziva was silent for a moment, and then she sighed. "Nothing _happened_, it was a choice I made when I entered Mossad."

Tony didn't speak, just nodded slightly, indicating for her to continue.

"It was just something that made sense. My work was extremely dangerous. I didn't want to leave a child behind should something ever happen to me. Or if I had a child and anyone ever found out, it could put them in danger. They can't take anyone from me if I have no one to lose."

He tried to squeeze her to him, in a gesture of comfort, but she stopped him.

"Tony, it's ok. It's not something I regret. I'm not sad about it."

"I understand." He answered her. He leaned forward a pressed a kiss to her lips. She responded, wrapping her arms around him. As the kiss ended and he pulled back, she continued to stroke her hands along the length of his back.

He said. "You know, I always thought I didn't want kids. I just didn't think I would be a very good parent. But, I don't know. Ever since we went undercover and had to pretend you were pregnant, I've been wondering if maybe there's hope for me yet-"

He was interrupted by Ziva.

"Tony, why is your back wet?"

He reached back to feel the back of his shirt and at that moment he felt a stinging pain across his shoulder. When he pulled his hand back, his fingers had blood on them.

Ziva sat up and turned his back to face her. "You're bleeding. You must have ripped open your cut climbing over these boxes."

"Damn, that stings."

"I'm sure it does. I'll go see if the pilot has a first aid kit. You stay here. No more climbing until we land." With that she disappeared through the maze of boxes and pallets.

A few minutes later she returned with a first aid kit complete with hydrogen peroxide, ointment, and bandages.

She sat down and helped him to gently pull the shirt away from his cut and over his head.

"This might sting," She warned before she poured a liberal amount of peroxide onto his cut.

Tony hissed and bit his cheek to keep from yelling.

Ziva quickly worked to clean the wound and within a matter of minutes, had it re-bandaged.

"There," she said, "all better."

"Aren't you going to kiss it?" Tony asked over his shoulder.

Ziva leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss over his bandaged shoulder.

"I couldn't feel that."

"You couldn't?" Ziva feigned surprise. She moved around in front of him to straddle his lap. Then she leaned forward and kissed his neck, slowly running her tongue up and around the shell of his ear.

"How about that?" She whispered to him.

"Yes. I definitely felt that. But now my lips are burning."

"They are?" He nodded solemnly. "Well, I'll see what I can do to make it better."

She kissed him, plunging her tongue into to his mouth, exploring the depths. He groaned into her mouth and slid his hands under her shirt to grasp her breasts. He ran his thumbs across her nipples, feeling them harden underneath the silky fabric of her bra.

Ziva pulled back, "Wait. Is he asleep?" She jumped up quickly to look at the only other passenger on the plane. His head was lolled to the side and his eyes closed as he slept.

She sat back down and reached for Tony, "We just have to remember to stay quiet."

"I'll cover your mouth." He said as he pulled her down on top of him.

X

TBC

So, did we like? Let us know. Reviews are encouraged and appreciated. We also wanted to let you know that the next chapter will be rated 'M' so you'll know to change and look for an 'M' rating. Thanks again to all of our faithful readers. We appreciate you so much. The TivaDivas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cargo**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **Once again, we don't own this, made no money. We're borrowing the characters for a bit and will return them in good condition.

X

Wednesday 22 45 Zulu The Bull Pen

Tony still hadn't gotten used to his new desk. It always would be Gibbs' desk in his mind. Each morning he had to remind himself where he sat. He had considered not moving, but the view of Ziva was better from his new seat. She sat close to him and the way he'd oriented his computer he could stare obliquely at her if he so chose. And he chose to often.

Currently he sat on her desk as the two of them were embroiled trying to hash out the particulars of their current case, but every logical conclusion led them back to square one. Meanwhile they waited the results of tests that Abby was running. Tony had dispatched McGee to her lab armed with two gigantic cups of Caf Pow in hopes of hurrying her along.

Ziva sat facing him with her legs stretched out and an open container of Chinese take out in her hand. "C'mon Tony, 'the butler did it' is such a cliché. I swear."

He ignored her and lifted one of the cartons of Chinese food off the desk and picked out a piece of chicken. He gagged.

"I take it you're not a tofu fan?" She laughed.

"I can't believe people call it a food." He said. "Soy is just a plant that was never meant to be." He grabbed her water bottle and finished it off despite her angry look.

He tossed the bottle into the trash. "So. That move you used on Cooper." He lifted and eyebrow, silently questioning her. She shrugged her shoulders casually.

"It was a very simple yet very effect technique. I can show you if you like."

"Sure." He said. He leaned close, his face inches from her. "I'll make you a bet. You show me some of your moves and we go one on one on the mat. I bet I can take you down."

"Hmmp." She pressed her lips together in a slight smile.

"Don't believe me?"

"No."

"C'mon. If you loose you have to come with me to the family reunion and meet my Uncle Carmine the Ass Pincher."

Now Ziva sent him a questioning look. "I thought you weren't much of a family man."

"I'm not, but my Nona is a sweet old woman on borrowed time and I'd like to see her." His smile faded and he looked serious.

"Nona?" She asked.

"Italian for Grandmother. She's from the old country."

"Fine then. And if I win?"

"Dinner out and a Movie?" He offered.

"How about dinner in? And you have to watch the Sound of Music." She paused and grinned evilly. "And you'll have to sing, _"How do you solve a problem like Maria?"_

"You're on sweet cheeks."

X

23 00 Zulu. The Gym

Alone in the NCIS gym, they stood on the mat, facing each other, both of them with their hands and feet wrapped protectively at Ziva's insistence. "The premise is being able to disarm your opponent in less than thirty seconds."

"Down and dirty eh? Just the way I like it." Tony teased.

But instead of being insulted she nodded her head in agreement.

"Let's start with something simple. Think you can handle that?" She said.

"Yeeeeeeees." He said sarcastically.

She showed him how to keep his hands in guard in front of his face, to throw a lightening fast punch while blocking, a side kick, spinning side kick, front and back kick, how to break collar bones of fallen opponents with an axe kick as well as tweak pressure points to render even the strongest man a puddle of pain on the floor.

"Ready to get started?" She asked.

In response he swung an uppercut at her. She dodged it neatly and

gave him a shot to the solar plexus that knocked his breath from his body. "Love tap." She said.

"So you love me then." He wheezed.

"Some parts more than others." She said and smacked him again. This time he blocked her and she grinned. "Don't hold back."

"I won't." He said. His fist came out in a heavy punch, deftly she pivoted and his fist skimmed the front of her shirt. "Show off."

Now they sparred trading blow for blow on the mat. Their gazes locked and it was clear they were both enjoying themselves very much.

Ziva sent a spinning side kick into his solar plexus. He stumbled a bit but did not fall. She was surprised to find herself holding back. It struck her that part of her wanted to loose. She was curious to see Tony in the DiNozzo family setting but didn't want to admit it.

After a few more rounds filled with jabs, and kicks, Tony reached out and squeezed her breast. "Honk Honk." He said.

She shoved him and he grabbed onto her as they both collapsed on the mat, both breathless, and bruised.

"I won." He said.

"Not on your life. You hit the mat first." She retorted.

"I went easy on you. Didn't want to see a bruise on that pretty face of yours. You'd be hard to kiss with a fat lip." He reached out to tuck a sweaty lock of hair behind her ear.

"So would you." She grinned. "Let's hit the showers."

"The men's showers are out of order." He panted.

"It's midnight Tony. No one's using them." She rolled onto her side. "Now do you want sex tonight or not?"

X

As he walked across the floor in the women's showers, the smell of soap and shower cleaner invaded his nostrils. The only sound was the water from the stall Ziva occupied. He reached his destination and quickly removed his clothes, and then he slipped inside, pulling the shower curtain tightly behind him.

The lights were low. Ziva stood under the spray, her back to him. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, letting the water course a trail down her back. He kissed her shoulder and she turned to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him, slowly at first, twining her tongue with his. She aligned her naked water slicked body to his and felt him pressed hard into her stomach. "Is that all you ever think about?" She teased.

"Sometimes I think about my car." He joked, running his hands down her back to her bottom and picked her up. He braced her against the wall of shower and she wrapped her thighs around his hips, stroking her sensitive core along his length.

Tony moaned, "Seems to me like you think about it pretty often too." She laughed and he slid his hand between their bodies, to caress her slick folds. She purred and nipped his chest, just below his shoulder. Ziva grasped his shoulders for leverage, lifting her body, allowing him greater access to her center. He alternated between stroking her and then plunging his fingers into her teasingly. She reveled in the sensations he was creating, trailing her lips and tongue down his throat to his chest.

He felt her hand envelope him, running her fingers back and forth, teasing him and he groaned. When she felt the familiar beginnings of her orgasm, and her muscles tightening, she reached for his hand, halting his ministrations, "Wait," she gasped out. She once again lifted herself, aligned their bodies, and then slowly lowered, taking him into her, bit by bit until he filled her completely.

She began to move her body, tantalizingly slowly at first, then quickening her pace. Their mouths fused together in a sensuous kiss as the pleasure between them mounted. He grasped her hips, guiding her, their movements becoming frenzied. As her breathing hitched and her muscles contracted around him, Tony felt his own release building. As they reached climax, she threw her head back in ecstasy and they screamed out each other's name in unison, before collapsing against the wall. He continued to hold her, her head resting on his chest, his cheek pressed against her hair, while they worked to regain control of their breathing.

"Best damn shower I've ever had in my life," He said breathlessly.

Ziva laughed huskily and pressed a kiss to his neck.

They both jumped when the door to the showers smacked open. A woman's soft steps echoed in the now quiet room. Tony flattened his body to the wall, hoping in vain that whoever it was would not notice a set of male feet beneath the edge of the shower curtain.

They held their breaths as a woman with purple toenails stopped in front of their stall. She pushed back the shower curtain of the adjoining stall and stepped inside. Suddenly they heard a very familiar voice.

"So, I see you've done away with Rule 12, Agent DiNozzo." It was Director Shepard.

Before they could respond she turned on the water.

They shared a look that said, "What do we do now?"

"Let's go." Ziva whispered quietly.

Tony stepped out of the shower with Ziva behind him. They dressed hurriedly. As they were leaving, the Director, spoke up once again, raising her voice to be heard over the running water.

"Agent DiNozzo, Ziva, we need never speak of this again." In a voice that indicated that was all to be said.

They practically ran from the room.

X

The elevator ride down to Abby's lab was silent. Just as they reached their destination Ziva spoke, "What should I wear?"

Tony sent her a confused look, "When?"

"To the reunion." She smiled.

Tony grinned back at her. "Something that comes off easy."

X

**A/N**: OK, it's time speak. You know we love to hear from you. Do you want more of this story? Would you like to read the chapter about the family reunion? If so, let us know. If we get enough requests for the third chapter, we'll add it. Either way, we hope you've enjoyed this and we do appreciate you. Thanks, The TivaDivas.


End file.
